The high school misadventures of Maddie Williams
by Northfaerie
Summary: First published fic ever  I hope it's good . Maddie Williams just moved to a new town, and transferred into a new school where she meets rather...interesting people. I am not very good at writing summaries...rated T to be safe. Fem!CanadaxAmerica


_This is a story I randomly thought of during that time when you're trying to fall asleep but you can't. I ended up building on it a bit and I really like it. _

_Constructive criticism is welcomed and if you have any ideas, I'm open to hearing them.  
><em>

_No copyright intended, Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya._

_Oh yeah...Enjoy!_ :3

* * *

><p>The High school misadventures of Maddie Williams<p>

Chapter 1

Maddie Williams pedaled towards her new school. It was the beginning of October and she was transferring on because her mom had finally gotten the promotion she had been working so hard for. The move had been long and straining, mostly because she had had to sit in the back of their tiny car, squished between her sister, Kaitlyn, and her brother, Josh, for five hours while they drove to their new house. Her siblings had been rather unenthusiastic about moving because they, unlike her, had friends and social lives to leave behind whereas no one in her class would notice she was gone until the teacher mentioned it…if they even remembered.

So here she was now, almost at school, pedaling her bike past trees thick with autumn leaves and the sound of cars just on the other side. As she reached Hetalia Academy, a feeling of butterflies grew in her stomach. The school was rather large and Maddie did not want to get lost on her first day. Inside, students were talking, texting and hurriedly finishing homework that was due 15 minutes later. Maddie walked towards a sign that read 'Office' and picked up her class schedule from a rather irate old secretary.

"Okay, English first in room 311. Well, I'm by room 110 right now so it must be up on the 3rd floor…"whispered Maddie, unconsciously talking to herself.

She was walking towards the nearest staircase when the bell rang, and all hell broke loose. People surged in from all directions and Maddie got carried away up the stairs with the crowd. Eventually she found herself on the 3rd floor and she managed to break free from the wave of people. She pressed herself against a locker to avoid being swept away again when she noticed that her class was just across the hall. After about 30 seconds, the crowd thinned and the hall was easily traversable. While she made her way across it, she still managed to bump into a girl who just so happened to be in her English class.

"Ah! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you, I guess I just wasn't paying attention and…I'm sorry" said Maddie, apologizing to a very tanned brunette.

"Haha, it's okay! I wasn't paying attention either…hey, what's your name? I've never seen you before…*gasp* you must be the new transfer girl! My names Michelle, by the way, but you can call me Chelles, everybody else does."

"U-um, my names Maddie…Maddie Williams…"

"Cool, where're you from?"

At this point the bell rang and the two girls rushed into class. Michelle took her seat and started chattering away to a smirking brunette who then looked over at Maddie in curiosity. The English teacher, Ms. Carpenter, pulled Maddie aside so that she could do a formal introduction.

"Hello, you must be Madeleine, I'm Ms. Carpenter, if you have any questions about the school feel free to come talk to me. Oh! And the book club is looking for members so if you'd like to join we hold meetings every Wednesday after school."

She then addressed the rest of the class.

"All right, calm down everyone, we have a new student with us today and I'd like to give her the chance to introduce herself."

For the most part, the class became quiet though there were a few whispered conversations towards the back of the class. Eventually, all eyes turned to Maddie (who, incidentally, had never been very good at public speaking).

"Um…M-my name's M-Maddie and…um…"

"Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" prompted Ms. Carpenter.

"Uh, okay, well..I was born in Vancouver…in Canada and um…my favourite colour is red and I…I love reading…"

This may have been the lamest introduction she had ever heard so Maddie looked at her feet, trying desperately to hide her embarrassment. Ms. Carpenter however, smiled and gestured to and empty seat by the window and said:

"Why don't you go have a seat over there behind Arthur."

Maddie walked over to her assigned seat and was careful not to trip over the bags beside the desks. When she sat down, the teacher began to go over last week's poetry assignment. Directly to Maddie's right was Michelle who turned to face her and basically picked up where she left off.

"So you're Canadian?"

"Yes…"

"Cool, you don't really seem to fit the stereotypes, not that I believe them, it's just that a lot of people do. Hey, do you wanna hang out at lunch? I'll give you a tour of the school."

"Um, sure…that's very nice of you." said Maddie, who smiled slightly at being noticed for once.

"Sweet! You know, you're really quiet…am I talking too much? People say that I do sometimes…"

"Haha! Now that's an understatement. Sorry about her Maddie, she gets really excited about meeting new people. My name's Elizabeta, though you can call me Liz since my real name's a bit long…" said the brunette girl from earlier, with a large smile on her face.

"Hey, I can't help it! New people are so much more interesting!"said Chelles, being rather loud considering they were in the middle of a class.

"It's very nice to meet you Eliza- I mean, Liz, and I'm sorry that I'm being quiet, it's just that normally, no one notices me…"

"Aw, really? That can't be true, you seem like you'd get asked out every other day. You're pretty cute." Said Chelles, appearing mildly shocked that Maddie was never noticed.

"Uh-um, d-don't you think we should be paying attention? Ms. Carpenter might notice that we've been talking for the past little while…"

"Nah, she won't notice," explained Chelles, "we honestly think she might be a bit deaf…and besides, she writes the instructions on the board, so the people who weren't paying attention can usually figure out what to do."

"Yeah, I guess…I feel kind of bad though." Said Maddie, her voice becoming very quiet.

The other two decided to stop the conversation, they could tell that she was one of those really shy people and that she probably wanted to make a good impression considering it was her first day. Besides, now they'd have more to talk about at lunch.

P.E.

Maddie was not particularly excited about P.E., it was definitely not her forte, though she was a very good figure skater and she had also come first in several swimming competitions. The P.E. teacher, Mr. X (no one knew his actual last name), was very quick about her introduction.

"Everyone this is Maddie, Maddie, this is everyone. Alright, now to continue with volleyball, split into pairs and practice volleying. We'll set up games in ten minutes so be ready."

All around Maddie, people grabbed a ball and got into pairs. She was sure she was going to end up alone when she heard a shout of: "Hey, new girl!"

She turned around just in time to see a blonde kid sprinting towards her at full speed with a large goofy grin on his face.

"Your Hero has arrived!" he yelled, putting his hands on his hips in a 'heroic' pose.

"Um, what?"

"Do you wanna be partners?"

"Oh, um, okay sure…"

"My names Al, what was yours again? It started with an 'M' right?

"Yes, my name's Maddie…"

"Cool!"

"Hey, enough chatter you two, or I'll have you putting away the equipment after class." Yelled Mr. X, taking notice that they hadn't started yet.

"Heh, sorry dude! Won't happen again!"

Al continued to talk to Maddie throughout class, going on about superheroes and hamburgers, which apparently he loved…a lot. Maddie didn't really mind, his energy was contagious so she ended up smiling even though she wanted to keep a straight face.

After class, Maddie worked up the courage to ask:"Hey…Al, um…just out of curiosity, why did you want to be my partner?"

"Good, question my young padawan! Well, me, being the hero that I am, couldn't help but notice that you didn't have a partner, so I rushed over to save you."

"Uh, okay…"

"Well that and…I was curious, we don't get new students very often, most of us have been together since kindergarten. The last time someone transferred in was grade seven when Iggy came over from England."

"Oh, I see." Maddie could kind of see where he was coming from…kind of.

"Say, uh, Maddie, are you busy at lunch?"

"Actually, yes, I am. I said that I'd hang out with Michelle and Elizabeta…"

"Aw, too bad. Hey, what about tomorrow after school? I could show you around a bit. I know this area like the back of my hand!"

"Really? You would do that? W-well, um, thank you. That would be really nice of you…"

"Haha! No problem! See you later!"

Alfred sped off as the lunch bell rang and Maddie made her way over to her locker. Fortunately, it was just outside the gym so she put away her stuff and took out her lunch. She had promised Michelle that she'd meet her and Elizabeta by the big fountain outside so she set off on her short and uneventful quest to find the front of the school.

After about a minute, she ran into Michelle, who was only too happy to see her.

"Hey, Mads! I heard a rumour that Alfred was hitting on you in gym class. Do you like him?

"What? No, no he was just being nice…and what? No, I don't like him. I mean not that way…"

"Uh-huh. Sure. Well, come on, Liz is already outside."

Michelle pulled her along until they met up with Liz. The two then proceeded to give Maddie a tour of the Academy. Over a span of about half an hour, Maddie learned the locations of the library, the swimming pool, the band room and the skating rink. During this period of walking talking and memorizing, the subject of Alfred kept returning.

"Maddie, listen, I know a thing or two about guys, and I can definitely say that Al has a schoolboy crush on you." Said Chelles, trying to convince Maddie that she and Alfred were destined to be together after one day.

"Yeesh Chelles, stop pressuring the poor girl, she might not even like him that way." Cut in Liz, seeing that Maddie didn't have a clue about what to say.

"Humph, fine then. What about you and Gil? Or are you still in denial about him?"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH GILBERT!"

"Ho-ho, I didn't say you were in love with him, I was only implying that you had a crush on him."

Chelles began to smile very widely and was getting a mysterious glint in her eye.

Maddie decided it was her turn to cut in, however lame an attempt it was.

"Um, who's Gilbert? And why does Liz hate him?"

"Gil's an upperclassman, and I don't hate him, he's just really self-centered, arrogant and annoying."

"Oh, look, there's the man himself." Said Chelles, pointing across the courtyard.

She dragged Maddie (and in turn, Liz) over to meet them. The middle one, Identified as Gil, had white hair and red eyes. He also seemed unaware that there was a yellow bird perched on his head. The guy to his right was brown-haired with tanned skin and he had very dark olive-green eyes. The third boy was well, very attractive with an air of creepiness. His hair was long, wavy and blonde, his eyes were a deep blue and the closer you looked, the more likely it seemed he was going to rape you.

"Hey, Francis! This is Maddie, today's her first day. I was just showing her around the school."

"Ohn hon hon, enchantée, ma chérie." Said Francis, kissing Maddie's hand.

"and this is Antonio" said Chelles, gesturing to the green-eyed guy.

"Nice to meet you Maddie" said Antonio, who gave of a somewhat subdued form of Francis' aura.

"Where's Gil?" asked Chelles, turning around. "He was here-Oh…I see him"

He and Liz were farther away and they appeared to be arguing about…something.

"Ugh! You are such an insufferable jerk! I can't believe you messed with Rod's violin AGAIN. Do you know how much time it takes to fix that?"

"Heh, his expression was hilarious when he saw it, and besides, it was just a prank. I didn't mean to make him cry, that was just a lucky bonus."

"This is exactly why I can't stand you! Your such a d-"

Then the bell rang and Liz grabbed Maddie's arm and dragged her off.

"Hey! Wh-what are you doing?"

"Getting away from that a**hole. I don't know how people think I like him."

"Maybe he has a good side?" said Maddie. It would appear that Liz' history with Gil was probably a bit deeper than Chelles thought.

"Ha! No way in hell is that true, people would have seen it by now."

"What about Francis and Antonio?"

"They're almost as bad as he is, and besides, they've been friends since, well, forever."

"I see…" said Maddie as Liz set off for her own locker. She wanted to know more about Liz' past with him but she decided against asking, it was rude to pry.

Liz sighed, "I'm sorry for unloading all this on you, I feel really bad since it's only your first day and I only just met you, but I feel more comfortable talking to you than Chelles. She kind of never shuts up and always jumps to weird conclusions.

"It's okay, I'm just happy that you think I'm trustworthy. I've never talked this much to anyone but my family before."

*Brrring!*

"Gah! I've got to get to foods, what do you have next?"

"I have Foods too…in room 215."

"Alright, that means we have it together. I'm partners with Lili, she's super nice, you could join us if you want."

"Really? That's very nice of you."

Foods ended up being the same as her other two classes. The teacher, Mrs. Laurel, introduced her for all those who didn't know her and then handed her the recipe for that day (banana chocolate chip cookies). When she went over to Liz' kitchen there were two other people there. Arthur, from her English class, and a very petite blonde-haired girl who she presumed to be Lili.

"Hey, long-time-no-see," said Liz, "This is Lili, the girl I told you about earlier."

To Maddie's surprise, Lili curtsied when addressed and said in a very soft and high-pitched voice "Hello, Miss Madeleine, it's nice to meet you"

Maddie had never met anyone so…bizarrely polite before, though it was very refreshing.

"Um, it's very nice to meet you too Lili."

"I swear," laughed Liz, "she has to be some sort of long-lost princess or something."

The class passed by quickly and the three girls successfully completed the cookie assignment. Arthur, however, managed to produce a plate of what appeared to be singed rocks. Mrs. Laurel, who didn`t seem very surprised, was quick to say: "Well, it`s a definite improvement on last time and I'm sure you did your best"

Arthur scowled and mumbled something about them tasting delicious to him. He had left his ro- I mean, cookies on the table and Maddie, ignoring the warning signals from Liz and Lili, decided to try one. It was pretty bad though she could honestly say that she had tasted food that was far worse. Being who she was, she didn`t like seeing anyone looking so…down. This prompted her to try talking to Arthur, which she`d never do under normal circumstances.

"Um, I didn't think they tasted too bad; they certainly deserve a better mark than what they were given."

Arthur spun around to face her, appearing far happier than he had been a few moments earlier.

"You really think so? Finally, someone who isn't a complete git! What's your name again? I didn't quite catch it the first time."

"M-my name's Maddie, I was in your English class this morning too…"

"Ah, I'm terribly sorry, I've been in a rather 'put-off' mood all day, mostly because of that damn frog."

"Who?"

"Oh, er, Francis, the French frog. He's absolutely dreadful to be around and he can't seem to resist flirting with every girl he meets."

"Oh, him, yeah I noticed that about him too…but he doesn't seem that bad."

"Well, it's only your first day, so you haven't had enough time to get to know him yet. I'm sure your opinion will soon change."

Liz and Lili were dumbfounded, no one had ever managed to get Arthur to talk and be happy at the same time.

The bell rang again and Maddie's last class, Math, started. It passed by quickly and rather quietly considering that both Chelles and Alfred were in it though they were seated on the opposite side of the class from her. Her teacher, Mr. Gale, could be described as a 5 year old in the body of a 40 year old man. He was a good teacher and he gave them plenty of notes to write down, though he would often go off track and talk about his past experiences and the hitchhiker's guide to the galaxy.

The end of the day came and Maddie found herself back at her locker, packing into her schoolbag what could only be described as a 'crap load' of homework.

Her bike ride home seemed a lot shorter than the ride to school and enjoyed the relaxing solitude. Her sister took the bus, so she wouldn't be home yet, and her brother normally just took his sweet time and walked home.

"Hey dad, I'm home!" yelled Maddie as she stepped into her house.

"Hi sweetie, have you seen Ducksworth? I think he's malfunctioning again."

Ducksworth was the robot duck butler Maddie's father had invented. He couldn't do much other than waddle around and serve tea, but he was one of Maddie's favourite things in her house. Even if he did malfunction every other day.

"He's over here! It looks like he got trapped behind the couch."

She picked up the feathered robot and sure enough, he had found a new way to malfunction. This time, he was launching sugar cubes from his bill. After she turned it off, she brought it over to the garage, or rather, her dad's workshop.

"How was your day Mads? They treat you all right?"asked Maddie's dad as he took Ducksworth off her hands.

"Oh yes, everyone was very nice. I got a bunch of homework though."

"Good to hear, good to hear. Pass me that screwdriver would you?"

Maddie helped her father repair Ducksworth for awhile, then Kaitlyn got home and dragged her off. Normally, Kaitlyn wouldn't say anything to Maddie and would just text whoever would listen. Today however, she had a look in her eye that suggested Maddie had betrayed her.

"Oh my god Maddie, why didn't you tell me about him?"

"Um, who?"

"Francis Bonnefoy! Why didn't you tell me you had met him? He's so hot! And he's in my grade which means I get first dibs."

"Um, I don't know, I didn't even know I was supposed to tell you that kind of stuff. And how was I supposed to know he was in your grade? All I knew was that he was older than me."

"My god Maddie, don't you know anything about sisterly loyalty? I thought I had taught you better."

"…I'm really sorry; I'll tell you next time for sure…"

"Ugh, I don't even know why I asked you, you barely know anything about life or relationships."

With that, Kaitlyn ran off to text her friends about the injustice of life. Maddie sighed and went to her room, her homework under her arm. When they had moved in, she had picked the smallest room out of the four that there were. It had a beautiful view of their backyard and the large park behind their house. There were built-in bookshelves which she had filled with no room to spare. The ceiling was sloped and there was a skylight that allowed Maddie to see the stars on clear nights (of which there had not been a lot).

That night, after an uneventful dinner, Maddie her way through the other half of her assigned homework. Feeling rather pleased with herself, Maddie went to bed and was half asleep when she remembered that Alfred was showing her around tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note:<em>

_Yay! I finished chapter 1! This took forever to type out but I'm pretty happy with it. I intend to continue with it unless people really REALLY hate it in which case I'll stop but I may go cry in a corner. For anyone who cares, I shall describe the Academy's uniforms._

_Girls: A blue plaid skirt, tailored white dress shirt, a blue tie, a black dressy vest with the school's logo over the heart (a laurel bordered shield with an H.A. in the middle), gray tights, shiny black lace-up military boots and during the colder months there's a black blazer to wear. (I feel like I chose a lot of black clothing…oh well.)_

_Boys: black dress pants, a white dress shirt, a light gray-blue sweater vest, black dress shoes and the same blazer that the girls wear._

_So there you have it, those are the uniforms I imagined in my head. If you don't like them feel free to imagine them any way you want…because you can and it's free._

_~Bronwen C._


End file.
